


Free! drabbles

by animewolfie



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, random things i come up with
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animewolfie/pseuds/animewolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of drabbles I have come up with but don't have the time to write out the whole story,so if anyone want to write it for me I would love you five-ever. The pairings will change with each installment and the fandoms may become more than just free at the moment i don't know. The rateing may change for future drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Makoto why

As Haru left Makoto stood there watching the water run down the wall shimmering in the florescent  
lights bouncing off the cool blue tile. “You left your shadow.” Makoto could only whisper to himself as  
he let the tears sting the back of his eyes. He couldn’t do it, it was too hard.

Haru could hear every word from the bathroom door as he packed his bags and started for the  
apartment door. He couldn’t put up with this life anymore he couldn’t put up with all the emotional  
strain he was under. Makoto’s bipolar disorder was getting worse because he refused to take his meds  
and they just weren’t working out. 

Sighing Haru mumbled, “I have to move on and get over you and  
leave so that I have nothing to remind me of you.” With those words he drew the door open and  
stepped out into the early spring sun and made his way to his car without looking back at this apartment  
that he had gotten to know for the last three years.

Makoto screamed for hours until the older women next door called the police to come and shut him up  
only for him to be admitted to the psychiatric ward of the general hospital.

Haru was notified, and it nearly broke him, but he told the medical assistant that she would need to call his parents  
or siblings because he couldn’t help them with Makoto. He just couldn’t watch the love of his life break down and  
not be able to help him. He felt that he would have only make Makoto worse by being there when he really needed his family. 

The thought of not being part of his family anymore was killing him, but he would be able to move on even  
if it killed him a little bit inside every day. He missed seeing those beautiful eyes and smile of Makoto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys this is just a little drabble I wrote when I was listening to this song called “Shadow” by Sam  
> Tsui. It’s a really good song but I promise it will make you think to times past with a boyfriend, girlfriend,  
> ex-friend, ect. But yea so I will be trying to post more chapters for “ For the life of me” I have not  
> forgotten it but I have just recently gotten a computer in my room once again that has typing capability  
> so yea. And let me know if I should turn this drabble into an actual story if I do it will probably only be a  
> one shot kind of deal but hey that’s better than nothing right?


	2. Rintori drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Nitori are daddys

Rin smiled as Nitori walked through the door carrying a small sleeping bundle in one arm and a diaper bag in the other. He loved seeing that bundle of joy Nitori had given birth to two years ago how fast time did fly as you watch your own child grow up. 

“Did she have fun with uncle Haru and uncle Makoto?” Rin asked kissing Nitori’s head.

Nitori kissed his cheek and nodded softly, “Of course she did we also found out that uncle Haru and Makoto will so have a baby of their own.” 

Rin’s eyes grew slightly larger at this news. He had never known that they were having a baby, why hadn't they told him. How had he not noticed? He saw them every day for lunch and he and Ai were over with them ever Sunday for Sunday dinner. Rin walked with Nitori as he took their daughter to her room, standing in the door watching over them as they seemed to have one of those movie moments that every mother and child seem to have. Nitori seemed to be in a whole other world when he held their little girl, she was so small and such a bundle of joy, her hair a mix of theirs red on top with the silvery grey peaking out from beneath and her eyes the same as Ai's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo-hoo! two updates in one day I'm on a roll now if only i can keep this up. So most of the time I will update this I will be at school and in my tech. class so once Christmas break gets here things will slow down until January then things may pick up again but please keep in mind that I am in my senior (final) year of high school and it is a very busy time for me. but i love you so much my readers and please comment and leave kudos they are much loved and for even reading this set of random drabbles i love you five-evers! You guys can also find me on Tumblr at anime-wolfie or you can email me on my writing mail wewillrisefromtheashesgmail.com


	3. AiRin drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies, it has been quite some time since I last posted because of life and college, but I guess that really cant be the only excuse for me not posting as well as a really long spell of some serious writers block. But I think I am over my slump and I am going to try and get some new stuff up as I can. Because I am still in college as well as starting my own little family. Updates will come as they come no real schedule, not that I have ever been able to hold one. :)

Rin smiled as Nitori walked through the door carrying a small sleeping bundle in one arm and a diaper bag in the other. He loved seeing that bundle of joy Nitori had given birth to two years ago how fast time did fly as you watch your own child grow up. “Did she have fun with uncle Haru and uncle Makoto?” Rin asked kissing Nitori’s head. Nitori kissed his cheek. Nodding and speaking softly, “Of course she did we also found out that uncle Haru and Makoto will so have a baby of their own.” Rin’s eyes grew slightly larger at this news. He had never known that they were having a baby, why hadn’t they told him. How had he not notices? He saw them every day for lunch and they were over with them ever Sunday for family dinner. “What really? How far along are they, what are they having?” Rin had to slow down and catch his breath and remind himself not to get to excited because his little surprise that he was waiting to tell Ai about. He stroked his still flat stomach for what seemed to be the hundredth time in the last two weeks since he had learned that he was carrying their second child.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys this is just a little drabble I wrote when I was listening to this song called “Shadow” by Sam  
> Tsui. It’s a really good song but I promise it will make you think to times past with a boyfriend, girlfriend,  
> ex-friend, ect. But yea so I will be trying to post more chapters for “ For the life of me” I have not  
> forgotten it but I have just recently gotten a computer in my room once again that has typing capability  
> so yea. And let me know if I should turn this drabble into an actual story if I do it will probably only be a  
> one shot kind of deal but hey that’s better than nothing right?


End file.
